


Fate

by niallergirl17



Series: A Doctor and A Firefighter [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Season 3, Before, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Firefighters, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kinda, Mentioned Firehouse 118 Crew (9-1-1 TV), Post-Tsunami (9-1-1), Post-lawsuit, Pre-lawsuit, Secret Relationship, Team as Family, most characters come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallergirl17/pseuds/niallergirl17
Summary: Buck meets a girl named Stephanie and they become fast friends and eventually more than friends
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Doctor and A Firefighter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. the characters

** Oliver Stark As Evan "Buck" BUCKLEY :  ** _"I knew i loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you"_

**Hannah Harlow As Stephanie Stevens:** **** _"Your my forever i want you for the rest of my life"_ **Oliver's Actual Girlfriend**

**Jennifer Love Hewitt As Maddie Buckley:** _"I've never seen him so happy"_

**Bruce Willis As Tony Stevens:** _"Promise me you'll never hurt her"_

**Vanessa Williams As Candace Stevens:** _"Im glad you found someone who loves you as much back"_

** Also Starring **

**Angela Bassett As Athena Grant**

****Peter Krause As Robert "Bobby" Nash** **

****Aisha Hinds As Henrietta "Hen" Wilson** **

**Kenneth Choi as Howard "Howie"/"Chimney" Han**

**Ryan Anthony Guzman As Edmundo "Eddie" Díaz**

**Rockmond Dunbar as Michael Grant**

**Tracie Thoms As Karen Wilson**

**John Harlan Kim As Albert Han**

**Bryan Safi As Josh Russo**

**Cocoa Brown As Carla Price**

**Corinne Massiah As May Grant**

**Marcanthonee Jon Reis As Harry Grant**

**Gavin McHugh As Christopher Diaz**

**Declan Pratt As Denny Wilson**


	2. Serendipity

"Oops sorry" Buck apologized leaning down to help the biracial 20 something woman in a white coat pick up her papers that she dropped when they accidently bumped into each other at the hospital after his doctor's appointment 

"Its ok" she replied but as they reached for the same paper their hands touching and it felt electrifying as they both looked up at each other with wide eyes

"Hi you have the most beautiful eyes" Buck blurted as they stood up hands still touching _"God I might be in love with her"_ he thinks staring into her eyes

"Oh th-thanks I'm Stephanie Stevens" She exclaimed blushing as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her hair

"Um Steph are you ok?" a voice interrupted before he could answer back as they turned to see a few people smirking and looking between them and then at their hands which were still touching as they both still realized it

"Yea Melissa I'm fine I'll catch up to you guys in a couple minutes" Stephanie answered as she pulled her hand away quickly as the girl named Melissa nodded and turned back towards the others and signaling them to follow her as Stephanie turned back towards the man in front of her "Sorry you were just about to tell me your name" she reminded him

"Evan Buckley but everyone calls me Buck" He explained nodding his head and clearing his throat "So your a doctor" Buck said as more of a statement than a question

"Yes, I'm an anesthesiologist I'm still in my residency I have a year and a half left to go" Stephanie replied smiling "So what do you do?" She asked

"I'm a firefighter actually I'm on light duty right now though health problems, its a long story" Buck proclaimed 

"Interesting, I would definitely like to hear more" Stephanie started as her watch started to going off making an adorable face at it that Buck wanted to kiss off "But I have to go so here can I have your phone?" she requested smiling as he handed his phone 

"We should hang out text me sometime" Stephanie stated as she finished putting her number into his phone and handing it back

"Yea I'll definitely will text you" Buck replied taking his phone back and staring at the number

"Good and I'll be waiting It was really nice to meet you Buck" Stephanie expressed winking at him before walking away as Buck stared after her

"Fuck it" he mutters as he texts her _"Hey this is Buck just wanted to say hi and let you have my number"_ he types out and pressed send

He looks up and grins at where Stephanie had stopped walking to look at her phone and to text back something before she turns back to look at him smiling he felt his phone vibrate as he looked down to see what it said

 _"Hi Buck I'm glad i didn't have to wait long"_ He read as he looked back up just in time to see Stephanie being pulled away by her friend but not before she stole one more glance at him and they both smiled

"Yea I'm definitely in love with her" Buck affirmed out loud to himself as he made his way to exit the building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading tell me how you like it!


	3. Soulmates

Its been a few weeks since Buck and Stephanie met and they have been inseparable ever since 

They have been hanging out and talking like they've known each other forever 

They talk about Stephanie's family how they have been in law enforcement and lawyers for generations but how she was the first doctor, and what it was like growing up mixed with a white dad and a black mom and being the youngest of six children (three brothers, two sisters) and her siblings families

They talk about what Bucks parents were like and how they were distant and not the best parents, they talk about Maddie and the family that they found and what everyone is like and how important they all are to him and how Bobby and Athena became like the parents he never had

They talk about why she became a doctor even though she originally planned on going to law school and why he chose to become a firefighter

They talk about the bombing and Buck being trapped under the ladder truck for hours

They talk about the tsunami, how he spent hours helping people while also looking for Christopher, how he didn't give up until he was found and how to Stephanie he was a hero even though Buck didn't think so

They talk about their heartbreaks (his by Abby and Ali both leaving him and Stephanie's by her ex-boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend)

They talk about all the things they have in common, what they don't, and their likes and dislikes

They talk about their insecurities

They talk about their deepest fears and secrets

They tell each other things that they feel like they could have never told anyone else before and never will 

And that's when they realized that they had an immediate connection from the moment they met, and that they understood and connected with each other in ways they never experience with someone else before, that neither of them have never talked so easily to anyone before as they were so easily able to talk to each other it was like a bomb exploded into their faces and they knew right then that they never wanted to be apart again they were **soulmates**

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you like it all feedback is welcome


End file.
